When disaster events occur, time is of the essence. Disaster events can occur anywhere, including places without power. Numerous ways to detect the occurrence of disaster events exist, such as monitoring seismographic data, weather patterns, and reports by witnesses to the event, among other known methods. However, it can be difficult to notify people in the proximate area to the event, especially when the proximate area is not near a power source. This problem may be exacerbated in third-world countries or areas where power is not reliable. Further, even where power is readily and reliably available, when a disaster event takes place, power in the affected area may not be reliable.